Solo junto a ti
by lestibur
Summary: Después de la guerra naruto esta devastado al haber perdido a su amigo/hermano y a sakura en la batalla final podrá hinata sacarlo de la depresión, y regresarlo a su antigua manera de ser?, primer fanfic fluf naru/hina


Es mi primer fanfic, siempre me gustan leer las historias que colocan constantemente los artistas de la pagina y quise poner un grano de arena y hacer el intento, quise escribirlo originalmente en ingles, pero no lograba plasmar lo que quería escribir así que lo hice en español, no sean tan críticos sé que me cuesta plasmar algunas emociones pero hago lo mejor que puedo , abierto a críticas constructivas

Disclaimer: con todos los derechos y izquierdos a sus respectivos dueños, a mí solo me gusta escribir

* * *

Bar en Locación Desconocida – Media noche

En un bar en un sótano se encontraban, había gente que reía mientras sonaba música suave en el fondo , jazz y una que otra canción relajante que invitaba a seguir en compañía con algunos tragos para amenizar la noche, a ella le pareció extraño que él le pidiera una cita, habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que el superara su muerte y su regreso de su auto inducido exilio, muchas personas creían que el nuevo consejo lo había culpado por muchas muertes durante la guerra, pero eso no era más que un trago pasado ya hace muchos años ya

Tomo un pequeño sorbo a su Martini disfrutando de las maravillas del alcohol y la presencia de lo que ella siempre pensó sus mejores amigos, ni las peores situaciones podrían haber agriado un momento de platica con los conocidos como "konoha 11" de su generación, eran como los hermanos y hermanas que ella jamás tuvo, los mejores de su generación y aun así no les importaba mucho sus títulos y sus reconocimientos para ellos eran nada mas gajes del oficio

Observo lentamente mientras en el pequeño local algunas parejas se mecían lentamente al ritmo de una balada suave disfrutando del momento, mientras cruzaba por su mente si alguien se aventuraría a pedirle si quería bailar un poco, pues aunque había crecido seguía siendo una persona reservada e introvertida pero que no desperdiciaba palabras si no lo ameritaba, creándose la reputación de ser una persona madura y a la vez sensible, pasaron unos momentos mientras en la pista de baile la canción cambiaba de compas y de reojo acertó a mirar una mano acercándose a ella, llevándose una pequeña sorpresa cuando suavemente El le pidió su mano, tomándola como si fuera la cosa más delicada que él se hubiera atrevido a tocar, aceptando con un pequeño asentimiento salió de la butaca donde estaba el grupo divertidamente platicando a sus anchas sin notar la pareja salir y entrar en la pista de baile

Colocando su mano en la parte baja de su espalda mientras sonaba "Foreigner - I want to know what love is" ella pensó que no era tan mala la situación en la que estaba, alzando su mirada observando sus ojos azules como el cielo y sus rizos dorados cayendo a los lados de su cara, se encontraba Uzumaki Naruto, ya no era aquel niño insoportable del que hablaban sus vecinos ni la gente del pueblo en sus recuerdos, ni el adolecente ligeramente explosivo de decisiones precipitadas del que casualmente hablaba el antiguo Yamato-sensei, no.. Se había convertido en un adulto ahora y sin lugar a duda había superado muchas dificultades y muchos malos días para llegar adonde estaba, con lo alto que era ahora casi 1.95, si no llevase unos tacones altos no podría ni siquiera colocar su cabeza sobre el hueco del cuello, se sentía ligeramente impresionada que ahora el no escondiera lo que sentía, bueno nunca lo hizo antes, pero ahora podía expresarlo sin ser un exagerado como ella pensaba todo el tiempo de él con sus arrebatos de alegría que tanto adoraba y sus sonrisas fáciles que le iluminaban el día de solo mirarlas de lejos

Pero naruto, el naruto que ella conocía se miraba distante y con muchas cosas revueltas en su mente, el disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amigos y jamás les llevaba la contraria, pero ella pensó que talves fuese el hecho que nunca supero sus muerte y que pensara en ella lo que le dolía en su orgullo, pues a pesar del tiempo nunca dejo de pensar, durante el ataque de Pain nunca olvidaría el rostro que hiso mientras el trataba de liberarla de una muerte casi segura luchando acaloradamente siendo lastimado una y otra vez, el dolor en su mirada y el sentimiento de abandono cuando murió su padrino pues era la figura paterna que él había soñado en su infancia, puede que el fuera un pervertido y un escritor prácticamente ermitaño pero era una de sus personas especiales y ella estaba segura que si hubiera muerto con el solo por intentar salvarlo ella deseaba en lo profundo de su ser, tomar su cara entre sus manos besar sus parpados y prometerle que nunca volvería a sufrir

De pronto la canción termino, naruto solo poso su mentón sobre su cabeza y ella escucho una carcajada suave, solo sintió que su cara de volvía roja como solamente ella podía verse, con su piel pálida como la porcelana más fina resaltando sus mejías de estar en esa situación perdida en sus recuerdos, retirándose suavemente y susurrando le dijo a naruto - ppperdon, estaba distraída -

Mirándola con una sonrisa suave en la comisura de sus labios, levantando el delicado mentón con el dedo índice y pulgar suavemente, observando los finos reflejos que hacían las luces del bar en sus brillantes ojos color lila, su rostro que con el paso de los años no habían hecho más que volverla más fina y hermosa en sus facciones con la cara en una perfecta forma de corazón y la delicadeza de sus labios pequeños pero y ligeramente hinchados que simplemente invitaban a posarse sobre ellos y quedarse una vida en ellos saboreando las maravillas de una chica tan hermosa como ella

acercando a su dedo retirando un mechón de pelo hacia el costado de su rostro atino a ver un leve tono rojo sobre sus mejillas mientras lo hacía naruto le decía - no te preocupes yo también lo estaba - retirando sus manos de ella y observando disimuladamente al grupo de amigos que no prestaba atención en ellos

Curiosamente el también pensaba, pero en lo contrario todos los momentos que vivió de pequeño en konoha, sus aventuras, sus travesuras, sus bromas, su tiempo con cada uno de ellos, algunos más que con otros, y eso solo le hiso recordar a sasuke y sakura, su amigo perdido en la guerra y su primer amor, si puede que ella lo golpeara y lo rechazara, pero a pesar de todo era su amiga, en esos días pensaba que había hecho mal para llegar a ser rechazado, luego se daba cuenta que algunas veces los medios nunca eran los caminos para llegar a la meta, aunque quien sabe , tal vez nada es un hecho y todo es efímero como el momento en el que estaba, disfrutando tal vez uno de esos momentos donde las acciones valían mas que palabras y con hinata eso era como decir que le encantaba el ramen

Hinata miraba, y ella reconocía muchas emociones en los ojos azules de naruto reconociendo confusión y tristeza, al momento ella poso sus manos en su pectoral y recoloco su cabeza mientras otra canción sonaba en el fondo y cerraba sus ojos lila "Roxette - It Must Have Been Love" hinata pensaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, el la rechazaría de nuevo por otra, como pensaba que había pasado con sakura, lo acepto amargamente, hinata lo amaba en secreto, pero no se atrevía a dar el paso, con tan pocas oportunidades, apenas lograba verlo en un sitio para luchar con su timidez y decirle apenas unas palabras, le encantaba estar cerca de naruto, y era cierto lo que decía la gente de él, pues se había convertido en el sol de konoha, el era una ráfaga que inspiraba con su actitud positiva y además era cálido con todos los que conocía hasta con los que alguna ves lo trataron mal nunca les guardo ningún resentimiento de los abusos de su niñez, pero… siempre peros, no entendía porque se alejo tanto tiempo, cinco años en un exilio voluntario podía hacer estragos, pero los suyos fueron funestos

-Inicia Flashback-

Hinata pensaba constantemente en el y su sufrimiento era tan palpable que evitaba el contacto con las personas y se recluía en una depresión que nadie lograba entender , ella pensaba - Donde estaba?, estaría bien?, se habría alimentado bien?, estaría herido?, necesitaría alguien con quien hablar?, y lo peor, habría encontrado a alguien más?, se sentía a morir, pero que podía hacer?, - su padre y la aun hokage tsunade , le había prohibido salir de su hogar si no fuese porque la llamaba tsunade con su equipo para alguna misión, ella había intentado escapar y encontrarlo para traerlo a konoha, como alguna vez el hubiera hecho con sasuke, solo que en esta ocasión nadie creía que el traicionara konoha, ni que abandonaría su hogar con tantos seres queridos para el

Pero su escape no duro mucho tiempo, la encontraron rápidamente gracias a negi, pues él le había enseñado muchas técnicas de rastreo y sabia como intentaría buscar su rastro, era difícil para ella expresarse cada vez más al pasar el tiempo, pero la gente a su alrededor se daba cuenta de lo que ella aunque no hablara, su actitud demostraba su dolor y sus sentimientos mudos por el joven en el exilio, su partida le había dolido mucho y no podía aceptarlo fácilmente, su padre le obligaba a practicar con hanabi hasta el cansancio pues Hiashi no lograba asimilar que su hija mayor ya no presentara ningún interés en ser la sucesora del clan ni en su nación , a pesar de ser un padre estricto y de carácter fuerte no quería aceptar que su hija lo dejara, pues era una de las dos personas que le recordaran a su fallecida esposa y creía que si se alejaba ya no serian una familia, simplemente Hiashi era un padre celoso de dejar a su hija en brazos de otro hombre a pesar que después de la guerra se ganara el respeto de toda Konoja

Hasta que un día lluvioso naruto regreso, pero naruto no parecía a su alegre recuerdo de tonos naranjas con franjas negras, el ahora se manejaba con un pantalón negro desgastado por muchos meses de no lavarlo ni remendarlo, zapatos muy desgastados y una camisa que alguna ves fue negra y ahora parecía gris, parecía un ordinario civil que regresaba de un funeral, sin su protector en la frente y su pelo largo desordenado que caía tapándole los ojos en mechones irregulares y la parte trasera en una coleta baja como jiraria, sus ojos se observaban perdidos como si el simple hecho de mirar y respirar fuera difícil, ya no era aquel gran ninja que ayudo a derrotan la guerra ninja de proporciones casi apocalípticas que diezmo grandemente la población ninja de todas las naciones haciendo que no tuvieran gran demanda de misiones al haber una colectiva sensación de paz entre las cinco naciones aliadas por la causa

aun así nadie lo reconoció hasta mucho tiempo después si no fuera porque desde su exilio voluntario tsunade solía visitar los sitios que naruto frecuentaba cuando estaba en konoha y disfrutaba mucho sentarse en el monumento de la montaña y tomar ahí su almuerzo consistente en sake fuerte y algún complemento para evitar que el alcohol le subiera rápidamente, cuando lo vio sentado sobre la cabeza de su padre como si fuera un cadáver mirando al vacío, corrió sin importarle que tirara la botella con su contenido y casi calleándose al vacio al no dar bien los pasos desde la cabeza de su abuelo Hashirama Senju, pensando que tal vez solo fuera una simple alucinación por estar bebiendo desde tempranas horas de la mañana sake que guardaba en su escritorio

Tocando lentamente su cabello sucio, alborotado y sin lavar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo su mundo cayo a sus pies cuando escucho las palabras salir de su boca – hola, baa-san – abrazándolo como si le faltara el aire y llorando como una niña de cinco le exigía una y otra vez que no fuera una alucinación, pero la única respuesta que obtenía de él era, - no te preocupes baa-san, no se ni tengo adonde mas ir - mirando el estado deplorable que estaba naruto, lo llevo inmediatamente al hospital

Cuando llegaron naruto observándolo ella miro que no tenia básicamente grasa corporal y se miraba desnutrido tsunade le pregunto cuándo había sido la última vez que comió y solamente le respondió – hace algunos meses, cuando pase por la casa de Tazuna recuerdas? , a quien protegimos para que hiciera el gran puente de naruto –, el corazón de Shizune se cerro de dolor al ver a naruto así, pues parecía una víctima de alguna tortura con los huesos prácticamente visibles por todos lados en su cuerpo no podía ni tomar agua sin vomitarla y eso fue algo que le preocupo a tsunade y a ella quien le pregunto terriblemente asustada si el zorro no le estaba curando, a lo que naruto les contesto a que el ya no hablaba con él, lo había sellado y se había olvidado de cómo quitar los sellos y ya no podía verlo ni escucharlo, pero su prisión siempre existía era como si se hubiera perdido dentro de el y no pudiera encontrarlo pero si no fuera por el hubiera muerto

Tsunade al revisar bien el supuesto sello no pudo ni siquiera encenderlo, era pequeño con la forma de un reloj de arena con muchos trazos casi tribales representando las nueve colas del kyuubi en forma de comas alrededor del pequeño reloj, además con lo que parecía granos de arena negra en la parte de arriba y solo unos cuantos de tono azul en la parte baja, según algunos de los ninjas que tenían conocimientos en sellos (perdón se me olvido como se llamaban) era un sello que limitaba sus emociones y los liberaba lentamente con recuerdos de su pasado, era un sello ellos creían que era imposible de crear, pues tenía mucho chacra del kyuubi en cantidades iguales con el suyo y era imborrable, quizá nunca regresaría a ser como él solía ser, pero pasar con gente que reconocía podía traerle buenos recuerdos y liberar mas memorias a través de alguna filtración en sus emociones

Y ahí estaba naruto de nuevo en sus vidas, pero el ya no era el mismo, era callado y aunque tenía muchas de sus cualidades era seguro de sí mismo y era servicial ya no era un ninja activo, pues era muy difícil saber si su inestabilidad emocional perjudicaría sus misiones o si volvería a usar chacra pues el sello absorbía prácticamente toda sus oportunidades de regresar a ser un miembro productivo de konoha en ese sentido, a sus veinticuatro años retomo el legado de su fallecido padrino, no con su famosas novelas "icha-icha", pero si con "La historia del ninja audaz" haciendo que su héroe con su mismo nombre creciera no solo en su historia, colocando pasajes de su viaje errante como vagabundo y marcando enseñanzas de vida, de historia uno que otro cuento y fantasía suya lo convirtieron en un escritor solicitado

Hinata a pesar de su timidez se hiso notar a pesar del enojo de su padre, el tiempo que naruto paso en el exilio solo hiso que ella se recluyera al verlo de nuevo no dudo dos veces en entablar una amistad con su amor perdido, lentamente ella se convirtió en su roca, naruto no reconocía la limitación de sus emociones y en muchas ocasiones se quedaba sentado del parque cerca de su casa observando las nubes y los niños jugar en el parque sin decir nada solo observando el tiempo pasar, en esas ocasiones hinata que se tomaba su tiempo cuando regresaba de las misiones o casi en todo su tiempo libre aun con mucha timidez, intentaba tratar de ver si naruto estaba bien, si había comido apropiadamente o si había salido de su apartamento tan siquiera a comprar el ramen que tanto adoraba, pero se le encogía el corazón al darse cuenta que el se perdía en su interior y simplemente se apagaba, sabía que tenía problemas pero ninguna de las sesiones que tsunade le obligaba a tener con ino para sacarlo de su cascara ni las inmerciones que ino hacia para ver que estaba mal con el lograba nada

En esas ocasiones Hinata simplemente se sentaba a su lado y con su peculiar tartamudez empezaba a charlarle de su día , tomando su mano fría entre las suyas y frotándola para tratar de obtener alguna reacción, de cómo a ella le había ido en su misión si hubiera realizado alguna o como entrenaba y las cosas cotidianas de un día en la mansión Hyuga, con el paso del tiempo naruto reaccionaba y solamente cerraba sus dedos alrededor de los delicados dedos la chica junto a él de cabellos azulados , sin que ella se diera cuenta la miraba sonreír y hablar sueltamente al no sentir más timidez en su compañía claro, ella no se daba cuenta hasta después de un tiempo que su tartamudez pasaba a segundo plano cuando se sentía en confianza

Naruto miraba a hinata y no sabía qué era lo que pasaba, ella hacía que sus emociones se relajaran y le encantaba observar como pronunciaba muchas palabras, se sentía extraño al reconocer que su vos era tan clara y suave como una brisa de verano y a la vez fresca como una noche de otoño, sonreía por dentro, no se atrevía a mostrarlo visiblemente pero ella la chica mas tímida y callada que jamás hubiera conocido estuviera junto a él hablándole sueltamente pero había un detalle ella no sabía que la escuchaba, y eso hacía que ella siguiera y siguiera, subiendo la mirada al pequeño parque solitario fijándose que la luna estaba en lo más alto además que solamente estaban ellos dos, se sintió a gusto y sabia que no podía estar en mejor compañía se inclino lentamente y dio un rápido beso sobre el cabello de hinata haciendo que ella se detuviera de golpe y volteara a ver con las mejillas claramente ruborizadas , naruto se cruzo con su mirada y le dijo – hinata, quisieras salir conmigo alguna vez? – a lo cual hinata solo pudo hacer algo muy propio de ella y de un subidon de sangre a su cara simplemente se desmayo con una sonrisa en el rostro lo que hiso saber a naruto que había aceptado a su manera peculiar, tomándola en volantas con mucho cuidado y llevándosela a la mansión Hyuuga no fuese Hiashi a mal entender la situación por lo entrada la noche

Final de Flashback

* * *

Quería hacerlo un solo capitulo, pero talves logre crear otro capítulo (n.n) se aceptan criticas


End file.
